


Хорошее желание

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Horror, Kink, M/M, Mysticism, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Пеннивайз приходит к Билли ночью на угостить поебаться))





	Хорошее желание

— Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно, — Эдди мягко потянул за рукав Билла и тот повернулся к нему, бросая разглядывание срубленного, высохшего и якобы дико интересного дерева. — Мы были знакомы с тобой ещё до Неудачников, до всего-всего. И я всегда был твоим другом. Что такое? Что ты не можешь рассказать даже мне?

Билл опять отвел взгляд.

— Я-то могу, — медленно произнес он, стараясь говорить плавно и не заикаться. — Ты просто не поймёшь, а я буду чувствовать себя от-отвратительно.

Эдди теперь перехватил его руку, несильно сжал запястье.

— Ты сначала скажи.

— Ну, — Билл по-прежнему не смотрел на него, представляя, как Эдди подавится воздухом и потянется за ингалятором, когда услышит то, что он скажет. — Я поймал себя на совершенно странных и идиотских желаниях. Таких, например, чтобы Пеннивайз трахал меня и одновременно душил.

И, не давая возразить растерянно моргающему Эдди, продолжил:  
— И дело даже не в том, что я вообще задумался о ебле с этой тварью, а о том, что мне эта мысль нравится и с каждым днём становится все более и более навязчивой.

— И ты не?.. — Эдди махнул рукой, подбирая слова. 

— … не решил ли, что это его же фокусы? Тупые шутки Оно? Не знаю, возможно. Но даже если это и так, зачем Оно заставлять меня хотеть, чтобы он прикасался ко мне руками в перчатках? Трогал меня? Гладил? — голос упал до невнятного шёпота.

Они несколько минут молчали. Билл смотрел в пространство перед собой, но явно ничего не видел, его мысли были где-то очень далеко, куда не добраться.

— К тому же, — отмер Эдди, его удивление снова переправилось в привычный рационализм и, моментами, циничность, — касания бывают разными. Можно проткнуть грудину и коснуться сердца. Или выебать в порванное горло.

— Спасибо, друг, — огрызнулся Билл и продолжил с сарказмом: — Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Прости, — Эдди притянул его в неловкое объятие, и Билл устало прижался к нему.

— Это все не твои мысли, Билл. Это какая-то очередная шутка Пеннивайза. Ты же это понимаешь?

Билл молчал кивал, зажмурившись, стараясь не разреветься, чувствуя, как теплая ткань рубашки Эдди касается щеки, как Эдди успокаивающе гладит его по плечам, по спине, сильнее сжимая в утешении. И он знал, он знал, что Эдди не прав. Это все то, чего хочется ему. Только ему, Оно здесь не при чем. Это только его больные и грязные желания.

***

Странная и неправильная птица, осторожно и неуверенно переступая кривыми лапами по ветке, вслушивалась в беседу двух отбившихся от основной стаи Неудачников. Затем, нехарактерно для птичьих, склонила голову на бок. Под крылом мелькнули лязгнувшие клыки, которые она попыталась спрятать, встопорщив перья. Птица разворошила их клювом, который тоже непропорционально съехал в сторону.

Но, чтобы обратить на нее внимание, Стена рядом не было. Терпеливо выждав, пока люди уйдут, птица удовлетворенно вздохнула и совершенно потеряла правильный облик, став черным крылатым комком из глаз и челюстей.

***

Билл проснулся от того самого давящего ощущения чужого взгляда и знания, что ты больше не один в своей темной комнате, надёжно запертой на замок.

Больше не один.

— Привет, Билли, — дружелюбно мурлыкнула темнота и открыла яркие жёлтые глаза прямо у края кровати. Заставляя его судорожно вжаться в спинку, вцепившись в одеяло. — Мне тут одна птичка напела про дико интересные вещи. Я и пришел проверить и узнать лично, о чем это она? О чем это ты?

— Я не боюсь тебя, — прошептал Билл, понимая, что его окатывает волнами не страха, а возбуждения. Они с Пеннивайзом наедине. Совершенно неуместная волна жара прокатилась по его позвоночнику, заставляя дыхание сбиваться ещё сильнее.

— Это-то я слышу, — хищно сообщила ему темнота. Билл не мог рассмотреть контуры тела и правильно подозревал, что их вполне возможно и нет, и Оно сейчас выглядит как жуткий спрут, из неограниченного числа конечностей, ядовито-желтых глаз и насмешливого голоса. — И это странно, Билл. Давай…

Билл вжался в спинку кровати ещё сильнее, потому что Пеннивайз придвинулся ближе: под весом его тела скрипнул матрас, на который он оперся рукой. Теперь Билл мог его видеть в слабом тусклом свете уличных фонарей, пробивающемся сквозь жалюзи: клоун, грим на лице и неизменная улыбка ярких-ярких губ.

— …расскажи мне о том, что ты хочешь?

— Я, — Билл начал было и замолчал, не понимая, как такое вообще можно произнести вслух.

— Ты, да, — согласился Пеннивайз, перенося вес тела на другую руку. Теперь Билл услышал, как под его коленом просела кровать: Оно медленно и неотвратимо приближался к нему, не сводя взгляда. — Говори. Все, что хотел, я здесь и слушаю тебя. Вряд ли я услышу что-то новое. Что впечатлит меня. Или твои желания действительно настолько специфичны и ты хочешь, чтоб я трахнул тебя животным из воздушных шариков?

— Нет, — растерялся Билл, но, помимо всего прочего, картина того, что только что обрисовал Пеннивайз, все равно показалась ему заманчивой.

Боже, он больной урод.

— Я просто хочу дотронуться до тебя.

Пеннивайз удивлённо поднял брови и задумчиво перевел взгляд на окно: проезжающая мимо машина откатила его тёплым, оранжевым светом фар, на пару секунд позволяя рассмотреть полностью. Как и то, что он теперь нависал над Биллом.

— Почему нет? — спросил он сам себя, вслушиваясь во что-то неизвестное, и разрешил. — Трогай.

Билл, тяжело сглотнув, отмер и потянулся рукой к его скуле, коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев, замирая от ужаса и восхищения в равных пропорциях. Разумно опасаясь того, что Пеннивайз легко может отгрызть всю кисть за одну секунду. Провел сильнее, надавливая пальцами по вертикально нарисованной кровавой полосе узора на щеке, замечая, как та смазывается, пачкая кожу. Коснулся теплых мягких губ, сходя с ума от вседозволенности, очертил их контур, чувствуя, как пульсирует его собственный член, сворачивая винтом внутренности. 

Да, блядь, пусть Пеннивайз сожрет его, но сначала даст кончить.

— М-м-м, — задумался клоун, слегка повернувшись, медленно лизнул запястье Билла, — вот оно что. Билли, мои губы на вкус как сладкая вата… хочешь попробовать?

Билл рванулся вперёд так стремительно, что почти свалил, скинул Пеннивайза с кровати. Но тот перехватил его, и теперь они оба лежали на смятом одеяле — Пеннивайз удерживал Билла, чувствуя, как бездумно и неконтролируемо тот трётся о него, глухо постанывает в губы. Целует. Вцепляется в плечи, стараясь удержать.

— Да ладно, — тихо рассмеялся Пеннивайз, — это же самый тупой подкат в мире.

Билл охнул, понимая, что во рту вкус крови, и что Пеннивайз укусил его, что поцелуй изначально был жёстким и грубым, он заскулил и прижался ещё теснее, до побелевших суставов комкая выскальзывающую ткань клоунского костюма. Руки — те руки, о которых он мечтал, которых жаждал — в гладких и прохладных перчатках теперь медленно скользили по его телу, забираясь под пижаму, легко рисуя узоры на пояснице, вжимая его так плотно, что Билл ощутил чужой член, упирающийся ему в бедро. Он зажмурился, умоляюще вздохнул и развел колени.

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь? — горячо выдохнул в его разомкнутые губы Пеннивайз и легко качнулся, тенью настоящего движения, потираясь своим членом о его, и когда они, разделенные тканью, скользнули друг по другу, Билл всхлипнул. — Скажи, или я уйду.

— Нет! — Билл вцепился в него в ужасе. В ужасе нимфомана, которого скинули с члена за секунду до оргазма. — Нет! Я скажу, скажу… хо-хочу чтобы ты трахал меня, и душил. Од-одновременно.

Пеннивайз помолчал, довольно облизываясь, а Билл жадно следил за тем, как его язык скользнул по ярко-красным, кажущимися черным в этом сумраке губам, слыша, как гулко в груди грохочет сердце, и как его отчаянная пульсация заглушает все здравые мысли.

— Какое хорошее желание, — согласился с ним Пеннивайз, стягивая с Билла пижамные штаны, — а самое главное — наши желания идеально совпадают друг с другом.

Затем Билл не уловил движения, потому что Пеннивайз плавно потянулся и достал из-под матраса его же собственную смазку.

— Все парни ее прячут рядом с кроватью, и все любят дрочить, но никто в этом не признаётся, — пояснил он на расфокусированный взгляд Билла, открывая и выливая лубрикант себе на ладонь, на перчатку, пачкая ее в прозрачной смазке. Остро запахло фруктовой жвачкой.

— Juicy Fruit? Мне тоже нравится.

Вторая рука змеёй взметнулась вверх, сильно пережимая горло, и Билл зажмурился, дыша урывками, чувствуя, как Пеннивайз провел рукой по его члену и скользнул ниже, оглаживая влажными пальцами. Он мог ощущать скользкую ткань перчатки и то, как Пеннивайз вталкивается ими, раскрывая его и оглаживая.

— Кто-то нехороший мальчик, — прошептал Пеннивайз, выпуская из хватки его горло и теперь ведя по нему губами. — Кто-то хорошо развлекается, да? И любит трогать себя, так как я сейчас…

Билл постанывал, подавался навстречу его пальцам, тянул бедра вверх, жмурился и вздыхал, когда чужой горячий и возбужденный член проскальзывал по его коже. Рука продолжала жёстко фиксировать его горло и он не знал, в какое мгновение Пеннивайз сожмет руку, не позволив вдохнуть.

Пеннивайз склонил голову, сильнее сжимая зубы на его шее, превращая прикосновение в укус, заставляя охнуть ещё громче, прогнуться. Билл зашипел, подавился воздухом, потому что Пеннивайз, удобно перехватив его бедро, плавным и слитным движение вошёл на всю длину, четко и точно пережимая ему трахею.

— Мне нравится, — Пеннивайз довольно смотрел в подернутые дымкой удовольствия глаза, — мне так сильно нравится, потому что это то, чего хочется тебе, Билли.

Билл сжал коленями его бока, позволяя — как будто ему можно было что-то запретить! — Пеннивайзу больно кусать покорно поставленную шею, и только жмурился на особо резкие движения.

***

— Ты нехороший, Билли, — Пеннивайз лениво рисовал на его спине узоры, и тот млел от того, насколько охрененно ощущалось гладкое скольжение перчаток по коже. Блядски возбуждающе.

— Ага, — отрешенно согласился он. — И почему же?

Пеннивайз лег на него, всем телом вжимая в кровать и заставляя размышлять о том, трахнет он его ещё раз или нет? Вот бы да? Билл заскулил, представив, как это было бы круто. Потому что он сейчас такой растянутый и влажный, весь в его сперме. И Пеннивайз мог бы просто прижать его и… не тратить время ни на что другое.

— Потому, — хрипло заметил Оно, сильнее сжимая пальцы в волосах на его затылке, заставляя последовать за рукой и выгнуть шею, — потому что ты не все мне рассказал.

— …а ещё, — послушно продолжил Билл, так, словно его прервали до этого на середине реплики, — хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в канализации так, чтобы влажные шлепки кожи о кожу были слышны проходящим на улице людям, но там было бы слишком темно для того, чтобы рассмотреть нас. Они бы слышали секс — звуки секса, мои стоны и твоё рычание — и краснели, чертовски смущаясь и старались бы быстрее пройти мимо. В глубине души адово завидуя…

***


End file.
